


Christmas Present

by RoEstel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brotherhood, Childhood, Christmas Presents, Comfort, Gen, Newt Scamander's Suitcase, fwooper - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: Theseus送给了Newt一只球遁鸟蛋，但这蛋孵出来的却是恶婆鸟……为了处理这个问题，Theseus精心给弟弟选了一个圣诞礼物，而这反过来也为他带来了一个圣诞礼物。我非常喜欢的一个脑洞。妖都slo7无料旧文搬运
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Present

Newt不怎么喜欢圣诞节。

这对于一个八岁的孩子并不怎么常见，你看，圣诞节是由彩带、铃铛、圣诞树、糖霜姜饼小屋还有和蔼的白胡子圣诞老人构成的，更不用说还有那些圣诞当天早上能收到的各种礼物了，会有几个孩子不喜欢圣诞节呢？

但圣诞节同样意味着所谓的“家庭聚餐”，意味着那些根本不熟识的父母朋友的拜访甚至聚会，而这些正是Newt在八岁之前就意识到自己无法享受的。远方亲戚不知所谓的嘘寒问暖，还有他们每人每年至少提一次的“Newton的眼睛真像他妈妈”——Newt很确信自从自己出生以来他们就开始说这个了，远在自己记事之前。更不用说父母的朋友造访时自己不得不跟着父亲母亲一起接客，回答一些千篇一律的问题。有一位女士连续三年以为Newt六岁，第一次她是对的，但毫无疑问后两次就不是了。

那些令Newt不安而烦闷的问话中，有一部分令小男孩的烦心程度甚至多于“Newt真是个安静的男孩——不过他会不会太安静了？”，那就是当大人们的闲谈不可避免地落向找不到话题的危险边缘时（一般是第三批蛋奶酒被端出厨房的时候）开始提起哥哥Theseus。

Theseus Scamander，Scamander家的大儿子，学业成绩优异，魁地奇队队长，级长，职业咨询之后的就业目标是魔法部魔法法律执行司的傲罗部。

Newt明白自己的哥哥很优秀，就算他不知道那些头衔还有曾经瞥到的Theseus的O.W.Ls成绩单意味着什么，他也能从其他人源源不断的对Theseus的称赞中意识到这一点。他对此并没什么特别的感觉，他的意思是，Theseus戴上那个闪闪发亮的P字徽章之后还是会像以前一样帮母亲照顾后院养的动物们（以及监督自己上床睡觉）。如果非要说有什么不同的话，去年开始，Theseus写回来的信中有那么两次向Newt提到作为级长可以光明正大夜游的“优势”。

跑题了……

重点是，这都很好，非常好，那些大人怎么变着花样夸Theseus都好，Newt很乐意自己被忽略，这样他就可以在沙发的边缘缩得更小一些，神游去自己床头与那只绝音鸟聊天了。可惜那些大人总会在几句之后非要把他的名字也拽进句子中：“有这样一个榜样哥哥，你们Newton一定也会非常优秀的！”、“Theseus还是一个好哥哥，是不是呀Newt？”“Newt以后压力就大了，有这么一个优秀的级长哥哥呢。”诸如此类。

Newt看不出来Theseus有那么多霍格沃茨头衔与自己有什么关系，Theseus毕业之后他才入学呢！而Theseus是不是个好哥哥……他也只有这一个哥哥，没什么好比较的，不是吗，哥哥就是哥哥，有什么好坏之分？

因为不明白这些问题和评价对于自己的意义何在，Newt总是只能模糊着回应，或者根本不回应。大人们自然也并不指望六七岁的孩子能在聊天中说什么长句，孩子们的意义是谈资和可爱。

Theseus从霍格沃茨回来之后情况会好很多，Theseus被大人们交口称赞还有一个原因是比起还没上学的小Newt，他能加入谈话，延续话题。一般这种时候，Newt就可以想去哪玩就去哪玩了，当然，他最爱的乐园是后院那片施了空间魔法和多重麻瓜驱逐咒的天地。

严格意义上来说那是属于Scamander夫人的，但她也很乐意自己的两个儿子与她一起分享照顾神奇生物的乐趣——在有安全保障的前提下。Newt和Theseus都不惧怕对于小孩子来说过于巨大的鹰头马身有翼兽，反而很乐意在Scamander夫人照料它们的时候跟在后面帮忙令这位母亲很开心。偶尔，在做好防护措施之后，Scamander夫人会让Theseus带着Newt骑一骑名为Arthur的伊瑟龙，后来，Theseus有保护自己的能力了之后，他偶尔会骑鹰头马身有翼兽。Scamander夫人自己倒是没有骑过任何她养的鹰头马身有翼兽，她喜爱这种高傲的神奇生物，不使役它们是她表达尊重的方式。

由于自己的儿子们也展露出对饲养神奇动物的兴趣，Scamander夫人遂开辟了一些新的栖息地，购买了一些体型较小、相对来说便于饲养的神奇生物。她并不乐意Newt把动物们带进屋子，但在Newt哀求了许久之后，她还是心软首肯了小儿子把他的宝贝绝音鸟养在自己的卧室里，毕竟那种鸟儿不会吵吵闹闹。

Scamander夫人不知道的是，那只被取名为Twinkle*的绝音鸟，不是唯一一只被Newt养在卧室里的神奇动物。

Theseus并不像自己的小弟弟那样如此热爱魔法生物，但这不妨碍他给Newt买一个球遁鸟蛋当作生日礼物，想象一下！活泼好动，评级只有XX，完全安全无害，还可以短距离幻影移形的小鸟儿，会是弟弟完美的玩伴！

收到带着花纹的鸟蛋的Newt差点兴奋到天天抱着鸟蛋睡觉，还好Theseus是在圣诞假期快结束的时候提前送给自己的小弟弟的，还来得及亲历亲为和他一起研究怎么照顾球遁鸟蛋，不然蛋里的小生命可能会因为小男孩兴奋过头带来的不知所措而耽误掉。

由于Scamander夫人关于神奇生物的藏书大都是关于鹰头马身有翼兽的，Theseus不得不回霍格沃茨之后在图书馆神奇生物书架上泡了一整个周末——那可是新学期刚开始的时候，谁会去图书馆啊——才堪堪找到了一些关于球遁鸟蛋的孵化信息。从另一个角度来说，Theseus用一个周末就能翻完霍格沃茨所有关于神奇生物的藏书说明了哪怕是拥有悠久历史的霍格沃茨，也没能收集到多少藏书。

在写信给Newt告诉他自己的发现的时候，Theseus才意识到自己家中母亲收集的关于鹰头马身有翼兽的藏书原来已经很不了得。

按Theseus找到的模糊的描述，Newt在自己床头挨着Twinkle的窝边用衣物搭了一个小窝，球遁鸟蛋并不需要很高的孵化温度，有一个持续的热源和安稳的巢就足够。而等到暑假的时候，Theseus正好可以赶上和Newt一起见证小鸟的诞生。Theseus这次提前做好了准备，回家之前趁着霍格莫德日买了不少可以给球遁鸟幼鸟吃的饲料——由于Newt怕如果自己告诉妈妈的话Scamander夫人不会允许自己在家里继续孵蛋，所以这位Scamander家的新成员（Newt已经决定要当它的妈妈了，这就意味着这只还未出世的小球遁鸟也姓Scamander！）的加入是悄无声息的。

——当然了，如果Twinkle死的时候Scamander夫人或者先生也在场的话，这件事无疑就遮不住了。

两位小Scamander就这么热切地等待了将近一整个暑假，甚至找借口拒绝了父母的度假提议，以防在他们离家的那段时间小鸟被孵出来没有人照顾。按理来说球遁鸟蛋会在将近六个月之后被孵化出来，也就是在七月底之前，整个七月Newt每天早上起来第一件事就是查看床头那小小的蛋（而不是向Twinkle说早安）。

但那只蛋并没有任何动静，哪怕迎着夏日灿烂的阳光可以清楚地透过蛋壳看到里面那几乎撑满了内部空间的小身影。Theseus和Newt不敢擅用魔法去检查蛋的情况，只得天天提心吊胆地等待着，心中的担忧越来越强烈：

他们是不是还不够小心？他们，是不是杀死了一个小生命？

这对于一个喜欢魔法生物的、才八岁的小男孩过于沉重，以至于七月底某个Scamander夫妇出门赴约的晚上，实在是忍不住了的Newt抱着Twinkle在自己的床上小声地掉金豆，Theseus循声找来之后被自己的小弟弟感染，爬上床抱着抱着Twinkle的Newt也哀伤了起来，自责为什么自己在买下鸟蛋的时候没有就立刻查好孵化它的方法，而不是拖延了一个月。

Theseus就是在那天晚上安慰着Newt的时候意识到自己也许不应该继续和Newt一起出于孩童的好奇心就央求母亲买来这样那样的XXX级及以下的魔法生物来养，虽然母亲有足够的知识和经验来照顾它们，但Theseus自己和Newt并没有，而这样毫无疑问不是负责任的行为。

——这样的话，他还能成为一个“负责任的”好哥哥吗？

他还小的时候，尤其是他八岁九岁那两年，圣诞假期时，家里的亲戚们总是翻来覆去地说Theseus现在是哥哥了，要负起哥哥的责任，好好照顾他的弟弟。可惜并没有人具体告诉Theseus到底要怎么做，Theseus只好凭感觉陪着Newt玩，留意着Newt在后院和神奇生物玩的时候不要出什么意外，以及每年送给Newt精心挑选的生日礼物。

小大人Theseus略微收紧了怀抱，他真希望世界上能有更详细的照料魔法鸟类的书籍，还有“如何当一个好哥哥”指南。

而在那晚之后，Newt突然安分了很多，不再成天地在几乎被扩成了原野的后院里与神奇动物们玩耍，而开始对Scamander夫人那些关于魔法生物的藏书有了莫大的兴趣，不管自己还贫瘠的词汇量，开始抱着那些大部分比他自己年纪还要大的书看得津津有味，差点让Scamander夫妇以为他们将会有一个拉文克劳小儿子。

暑假过去得很快，转眼八月就过去了一半，还有两周多Theseus就要进入六年级了，想起原本自己踏上回来的列车时还想着自己可以和Newt一起见证小球遁鸟的出生，他就忍不住觉得内疚又心酸。

直到有一天清早，Newt像一个小炮仗似的窜到他的床上，不由分说地拉着他跑到自己的卧室里，兴奋得快要爆炸一样。迷迷糊糊的Theseus差点撞到Newt的床脚，一个没站稳又一屁股坐在了床头的窗台边。

然后他一抬眼就看到了那个小家伙。

小小的，一只脚还在有着鲜艳花纹的蛋壳里，身上的绒毛潮潮的，眼睛虽然睁开了，但看起来比Theseus还迷糊，尖尖的嘴张了张却没发出任何声音。Twinkle好奇地看着自己窝边的这个小家伙，试图用喙帮助它摆脱最后一块蛋壳，但Newt在那之前用手捧起了雏鸟放到了很久之前就准备好的小窝里。Theseus揉了揉眼睛，终于清醒过来，上个月以来一直压在胸口的难过此时终于烟消云散，而Newt此时眼中的兴奋和快乐毫无疑问才是Theseus送这个生日礼物的初衷。

雏鸟长得很快，在九月一日之前，它就褪去了绒羽，逐渐能看出它长大后会是什么颜色的了。

——而粉红色绝对不是一只球遁鸟该有的颜色。

坐在回伦敦的霍格沃茨特快上的Theseus回想着学期开始前在家里的最后几天的忙乱，不由得叹了口气，在Droplet*（是Newt起的名字，事实上他起这个名字也是令Theseus意识到事情不太对劲的诱因之一）换毛并逐渐有了成鸟的模样之后，根据他今年年初为了查球遁鸟蛋孵化条件时了解到的魔法鸟类的知识，Theseus很快意识到那个买给他鸟蛋的人可能比自己还欠缺对魔法鸟类的知识——这分明是一只恶婆鸟！

梅林的羽毛笔啊，这就麻烦了。Theseus记得被分类为XXX的恶婆鸟是需要饲养许可证的！

虽然从大人的视角来看，此时此刻两个孩子最好的解决方法是老实交待一切，接受惩罚，然后拜托Scamander夫人去申请恶婆鸟饲养许可证，这对于已经以饲养鹰头马身有翼兽而小有名气的她来说是轻而易举的事情。

但是孩子们很多时候会选择掩盖他们的“小失误”，更不用说Newt听了Theseus的解释后害怕会有什么人过来抢走Droplet然后让它一辈子都无法发出声音。这可跟Twinkle的安静完全不是一个概念！Twinkle不鸣叫是因为它自己选择不鸣叫，而恶婆鸟可不是。

但Theseus也绝对不允许自己的小弟弟因为过于宠爱宠物舍不得施沉默咒而丧失理智。

在和Newt商量了之后，Newt勉强同意由Theseus先施上沉默咒，由Theseus在回学校之后想一个两全其美的办法，既能让Droplet自由地发出声音，又不会影响到Newt的心智。由于沉默咒需要每个月加强，Theseus在走之前加班加点教会了Newt使用沉默咒。

“沉默咒还能防止爸爸妈妈发现我们偷偷养了Droplet。”Theseus千叮咛万嘱咐，他很清楚Newt很可能舍不得让小恶婆鸟噤声，所以只好搬出来各种各样的理由来说服弟弟。学期期间的几封信件里Theseus没有一封不在提醒Newt要及时加强沉默咒，写字的力道强到差点折了羽毛笔。

还好，有了自己将要送给Newt的圣诞礼物，应该就能解决这个问题了。Theseus满意地点点头，起身准备把校服换成常服，列车快要到站了。

Newt和Scamander夫人在站台接了Theseus，Theseus不用猜就能想到Newt肯定是为了能离开家里到访的亲戚们所以来接自己的。他蹲下身抱了自己的弟弟，又不露痕迹地从上到下打量了一下他，得出结论Newt看起来精神正常，才终于松了一口气。

回到家之后，Theseus借着放行李的空隙去Newt房间里见了见Droplet，几个月的时间里这只恶婆鸟已经长成了漂亮的成鸟，深粉红色的羽毛和水滴型的身体令人赏心悦目。现在Droplet住在窗户外侧窗台的下面，一个它可以自由飞翔又不容易被Scamander夫妇发现的地方，而Scamander宅的隔离咒和麻瓜驱逐咒能很好的保证Droplet不会飞到外面去。见到Theseus，它没有什么特殊的表示，只是抖了抖羽毛。

“所以，你之前的信里提到你有办法了？”Newt迫不及待地问到，“能让Droplet自由自在地鸣叫？”

Theseus自信地微笑：“是的，但它可能还需要一点改造，真高兴我可以偷偷在家里用魔法而不被魔法部警告。”说着他眨了眨眼。

想到不久之后Droplet就能不再被沉默咒束缚，Newt觉得今年的圣诞节似乎也不是那么难熬了。

圣诞节当天，Newt终于得到了来自Theseus的礼物——一个小空间箱，原本只是有普通的储物能力，但经过Theseus的改造，里面有了一小片森林，唯一的不足是作为光源的光球看起来并不那么……自然，而且也没法像太阳那样在一天中有升有落。毕竟Theseus再优秀也只是霍格沃茨的六年级学生，而高阶空间改造魔法是可以很有难度的。

但这对于Droplet来说已经足够了。

他们挑了一个Scamander夫妇不在家的时间，一起带着Droplet进入了那个小小的箱子（实在是太小了，只放得下Newt的两只脚，第一次进去的时候Newt有点被吓到了），为了帮助Droplet适应新环境，他们还把它的旧巢带了进去。

“这样就好了，只要不总是听到它的声音，人类就不会被影响到。你也不需要每天给它喂食了，在这里Droplet可以自己觅食，因为这里面的泥土是我……偷偷从后院里挖来的，里面有虫子之类的。”Theseus拍了拍作为Droplet新家的树的枝干，“我的魔咒水平还不太够，以后我应该还能找到改善这里的方法。”

Newt绕着树跑了两圈，又再一次环视这片小树林，虽然已经习惯了自家后院被扩大了很多倍的空间，他还是有点难以置信外面看起来那么小的一个盒子，里面能有一个小树林！“这太棒了，Theseus！在这里没有麻烦的人类，Droplet终于可以自由自在地鸣叫了。”

尽管觉得自家弟弟的话有点怪怪的，Theseus还是没有提出异议，原谅他吧，为了这个麻烦的生日礼物，他今年一年几乎都在头疼，如今总算是告一段落了。

“谢谢你，Theseus，圣诞快乐！”

“圣诞快乐，Newt。”

看着自家弟弟快活的模样，Theseus叹了口气，觉得还算值得。

事实证明帮助Droplet顺利安家还为Theseus带来了其他的好处，在他七年级的圣诞节，为N.E.W.Ts而复习得焦头烂额，羽毛笔又正好因为大量的笔记和论文报废了的时候，Newt送给了他好几根十分漂亮的恶婆鸟羽毛，它们正是Droplet成年后第一次换下的。

恶婆鸟羽毛长期以来一直是精品羽毛笔的好材料。

但Newt并不知道Theseus把自己送给他的恶婆鸟羽毛做成了羽毛笔，那羽毛笔不仅陪着Theseus获得了优秀的N.E.W.Ts证书，日后还被安放在他在傲罗部的办公桌上最显眼的位置。

正如Theseus不知道Newt后来把自己送给他的那个小小的空间储物箱改造成了拥有更多栖息地的空间旅行箱，无论离家多久多远从不离身。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *魁地奇队队长的设定是采访中小雀斑说过有原本有一段计划是Newt回想在霍格沃茨Theseus作为魁地奇队队长飞过城堡边。级长设定是根据Theseus优秀的成绩推测的。回避了Theseus的学院问题。  
> *关于拿哥哥作比较，是根据Weasley家经常把Ron跟哥哥们作比较推测的。  
> *球遁鸟是FB第一部里箱子里囊毒豹之后的镜头里，一只大球遁鸟带着好几只小球遁鸟，那种啪唧一下消失又啪唧一下出现的那种圆溜溜的小鸟（很有趣的是JKR设定它们就是我们麻瓜以为已经灭绝的渡渡鸟）。  
> *关于名字：绝音鸟Twinkle（闪烁）——绝音鸟是一种身上有斑点的蓝色小鸟；恶婆鸟Droplet（液滴）——恶婆鸟是水滴形状的。  
> *关于恶婆鸟需要施沉默咒，的确有这个规定，但在FB1中Newt的箱子里的那只恶婆鸟（也是深粉色的，我的确在暗示那只恶婆鸟就是Droplet）却也的的确确有鸣叫，意味着Newt并没有给它施沉默咒。


End file.
